1. Field
The present invention generally relates to packaging, and more particularly, to packaging for an article of manufacture.
2. Background
Products are often enclosed in packaging for distribution and sale. Conventionally, packaging has been designed to provide benefits such as physical protection of the product, aesthetic appeal to the consumer, and convenience during distribution and handling.
Conventional packaging materials, such as boxes, blister packs, and clamshell packaging are typically thrown away once the product is opened. Such single use packaging can be inefficient, and such waste can have a negative environmental impact by accumulating in landfills and elsewhere in the environment.